


• || 𝖒𝖆𝖑𝖔𝖗𝖚𝖒 𝖚𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖚𝖑𝖎𝖘 || • 𝖘𝖚𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖒𝖚𝖒 𝖎𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖎𝖒𝖆 • ||

by lightning_primadonna



Series: мalorυм υιncυlιѕ: тнe ѕerιeѕ (dιaloverѕ ғғ) [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon Realm, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters, TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, can be a bit ooc sometimes, theyre still assholes tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_primadonna/pseuds/lightning_primadonna
Summary: “𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔥𝔦𝔡𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔤 𝔩𝔞𝔡𝔶 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔣𝔞𝔱𝔢.”16-year-old young lady, Mara Oshioko, was asked to live in a mansion belonged to a said family friend— the Sakamaki household. As days go by, she slowly started to discover who they are and what her real purpose is.
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: мalorυм υιncυlιѕ: тнe ѕerιeѕ (dιaloverѕ ғғ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔲𝔫

**【ｔｈｅ ｂｉｒｔｈ ｏｆ ｈｏｐｅ**

**ａｎｄ ｂｅａｕｔｙ】**

"This is the body of your brother, Hiroshi, Oshioko-san." The police declared as he removed the white cloth covering the victim's face.

Mai, the victim's sister, couldn't help it but to cry loudly at her brother's corpse. Not just that, but also because of the cause of his death. Suicide? But why? She felt like she was the one at fault for not being beside her brother throughout his sorrows.

"He also left a 6-month old infant inside the house, a baby girl, you see." The police stated as a social worker entered to show the crying child wrapped in a pink blanket. "Her identity is still unidentified. Probably because her family haven't registered her yet."

"A daughter?" Mai's voice was shaking as she tried to speak. "Hand her to me."

The infant was placed on Mai's hands. Being carried by her, the child began to silence from its own cries. She stared at her aunt, like her eyes was piercing in to her soul.

"Her jet black hair... She's just so beautiful." Noriko stated as she carried the child, her black orbs connecting to her emerald ones.

Their intimate bond was disturbed as a police officer approached them. He tapped the woman's shoulder and stated, "It seems that the victim left a pouch that contains their suicide message and there was also a necklace left. Would you like to take a look, madam?"

Mai nodded as she motioned the social worker to get the infant from her arms for a while so she could see whatever was left by her brother. Who knows? It might be something that will be relevant for the future.

She took a look in the pouch and founded a piece of folded paper with an emerald frame necklace that seems to be authentic. Mai slowly unfolded the paper to read her brother's suicide note. It hurts her feeling that her brother who helped her with every struggles she had in life, is now gone. And she regretted visiting him in Japan, not even once a year. Now, all she could see is his corpse. His corpse that will be slowly turning into ashes.

It was written on the paper:

_**Dearest Mai,** _

_**My little sister, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I'm sorry that I couldn't handle Katherine, my wife's, death. It has been 3 months and I tried to live normally without her, but Mara-chan, our child, is a reminder that my wife is no longer beside me.** _

_**I'm sorry for asking you this, but could you take care of Mara for us? Since I'm already gone, Mara will be your only relative. Please bear with her. She will grow to be a beautiful lady if you take care of her well.** _

_**Please tell her that we love her so much, but we couldn't stay. Also, please bring her with you overseas. As much as possible, never bring her to crowded places in Japan.** _

_**Mara is not a normal child like other children. But she will grow up to be a good and loving person. So please, promise me that you will raise her well.** _

_**The emerald necklace... make sure that Mara will be aware of it. But also, remind her to never wear it in front of any people. Not unless it's you.** _

_**Never entrust her to anyone. Be strict— but still, let her explore the beauty of life as she grows up.** _

_**Time will come, our Mara will decipher everything.** _

_**I'm sorry that it had to be this way and I love you.** _

_**Your brother,** _

_**Hiroshi** _

Mai broke down on the floor, crying really hard. Honestly, she's very confused. But just by reading the letter, she could tell that her brother was going through something too heavy to even bear. And what saddens her more is the fact that her brother went through that experience while she was in another place, trying to live her own life.

Her grip on the letter became tight as she came up with her decision. It was the decision that no matter what happens, she will never regret.

"Hand me the child, please." She uttered as they gave her the infant. Mai's tears poured on the child's face. Her cry became stronger when the child tried to reach for her face.

"Mara, huh? Hiroshi-nii-chan sure has a weird taste on names."

Mai closed her eyes as words came out of her lips like a melody.

"I will take care of you no matter what happens, Mara-chan."


	2. 𝔱𝔢𝔫 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔡𝔰

**【ｔｈｅ ｉｎｎｏｃｅｎｔ＇ｓ**

**ｄｅａｔｈ】**

"Another plate please, auntie!" Mara exclaimed as she gobbled on her first plate of pizza and fries.

Mai chuckled as she was looking at Mara who was eating happily while watching American sitcoms. Beside her plate was a glass of iced tea and of course, her cellphone.

It's been 15 years since her brother died and she took Mara in. Of course, they experienced a lot of hardships when it came to the adoption process yet in the end, they were successful enough to leave the country. With Mai's money, both were able to survive in the suburbs of Cleveland Heights, Ohio.

Mai happily looked at her female teenage neice. Again, she won another competition in singing! Because of that, she promised her niece a trip to overseas with free hotel accommodation, and allowance. As you see, Mara was quite spoiled by her auntie.

"Mara-chan, you won another singing competition." Mai happily asked her. "And I promised you a trip, right? Where do you want to go?"

Mara grew up to be a fine young lady. Her long black wavy hair and round huge emerald orbs were paired with her tanned skin tone and a chubby yet curvaceous body. She is also talented in performing arts and is considered as someone who is very charming. In school, she is one of the most desirable girls. Being quite a charmer she is, Mara has many suitors. However, she never had a serious relationship with any of them.

"I'm going to Japan." Mara replied as she ate her last piece of fries and drank her glass of iced tea one-shot. "I want to visit my parents' grave."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed at her statement. She's been asking this for how many years, and her aunt has been declining it! Even if the reason was stated, Mara wouldn't listen. She would always request for the same thing every time she asks for a favor!

"I already told you, any place except for Japan." Mai stated sternly as she wiped the kitchen counter. "Won't you listen? I'm just trying to protect you."

Mara stood up from the table. She was so sick of it. Protect? Protect her from what? Honestly, she was sick of her aunt being so overprotective because of some reasons only she knows. She simply doesn't understand the situation. And why is that? Because no one ever explained it to her. Is it so hard to make things clear for one person?

"Protect me from what?" Mara questioned, raising her voice. "You're just being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen, auntie."

For years, she was never allowed to go anywhere near her parents' graveyard— and to her, it was simply painful. It felt as if something was missing in her life; a part of her identity was taken from her.

"I don't even know why your father is preventing you from visiting Japan." Her aunt replied, "But let's just follow him, okay? Let's just—"

"Dad was dead 16 years ago, auntie." Mara argued as she rolled her bambi-like eyes, "How could we trust something that was said long time ago? You just don't want me to go to Japan for some selfish reasons!"

Mai sighed and didn't know what to do. She stayed silent for a minute and decided to speak again. "Mara-chan, whatever your dad's reason is, you must—"

Mara began to grab her sling bag and her coat hurriedly. She wasn't looking at her aunt as she said, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm going out and I'm not coming back until you tell me that I'm going to visit my parents' grave in Japan." Mara replied as she attempted to make her way out of the house.

"Mara, hey! Come back, you—" The sound of the door banging interrupted Mai's statement.

Mai didn't know what to do. She cried loudly and went to the shelf where her brother's picture was displayed. Although she had given her everything, Mai felt as if she gave too much to the young lady— too much to abuse her freedom. And it pierces her; the fact that she declines her protection. It makes her compassionate heart bleed.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I may have failed you."

On the other side, Mara parked her bike on a nearby grass field. She could see the wide lake's view from her place as she was slowly drowning herself in thoughts.

Mara sat silently as she watched the stars. She badly wants to talk to her father, to be given signs, to be given warnings. What are they so protective about? Why are people so protective? The young lady was getting tired of her daily cycle. Despite having some time to eat and rest, she still feels emotionally tired from everything.

She needs some guidance. She needs spiritual help. And that spiritual guidance could only come from her parents.

Mara took out the emerald necklace. Inside of it, is a picture of her parents. Her mother looked like a sophisticated woman and had emerald eyes like her while her father looked like a gentle and patient man with black short curly hair. Mai touched her long black hair. Must've come from him, eh? Also, they looked so happy. Their smiles stretched from cheek to cheek as they held each other closely. Her parents appear to be good people— but why? Gods and heavens, why did you have to take them? Questions like these were whirling around her mind as she stared at the limitless skies. 

She threw a rock on the lake and began to yell.

"Father, if you are listening to me right now, give me a reason why I should protect myself!"

Meanwhile, Auntie Mai was struggling. Struggling for her life. Literally. Blood slowly drained on her face as her skin turned pale from looking at an intruder— a man she never knew. At first, it seemed like a normal home invasion.

However, with the way this man talked to her, it appeared that he was asking for more than possessions— more like, he wants information. Even weirder, it seemed that this man knows almost everything about her niece; even to the smallest details.

And as a result, things got violent when Mai decided to stay silent about Mara. He began to strangle her with all his might— lifting her 5'2 figure up from the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled, trying to break free from the man's hands.

The man chuckled darkly. "So this is where you've been hiding her, huh? How pathetic of you to think that I would not be able to locate her."

"S-Stop! W-What do you need from us?!" Mai struggled, kicking the man's body. "Do not hurt her! Do not hurt her! Never, please—"

"I don't need anything from you. I only need her." The man stated as he tightened his grip on her neck. "And I can't promise that one. I do not make promises that I might break."

"You will never have—"

Thump.

Thump.

"Too late."

Mai's nails turned into purple. Her whole face turned pale as oxygen have left her body. She was no longer alive. She failed to protect her neice, Mara. It was soul-crushing for her because his brother's last request was not able to be granted. 

At the hour of her death, all she could think of was her: Mara-chan; her little Mara. What would happen to the young lady without her guidance?

The man smirked as he fixed the scene, making it look like the victim committed suicide.

He smirked as he forged her handwriting and signature.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled by her..." Spoke the man as he vanished in a thin air.

"You can never hide the young lady from her fate."

It was already 10 PM during the night. Still, no texts from Auntie Mai. She was a bit worried, honestly. When she doesn't come home at 7 PM, Mai would always call and fetch her. Maybe, she was really mad? Whatever her reason is, Mara thought that she should come home. Besides, it's pretty scary to be alone in this neighborhood at this hour. 

"Maybe I should come home and apologize. I better make it up." Mara mumbled as she got up from the place where she was sitting and rode her bike on the way home.

She never thought that she will be seeing a number of police swarming around their house. Now, Mara became too anxious. Maybe she shouldn't have left the house?

Calling the attention of a police officer, she asked, "Sir, what's happening inside?"

"Oh." The officer faced her. "A woman named Mai Oshioko committed suicide in that very house. Neighbors grew suspicious because they heard sound of objects that were being thrown around the house and also a woman's scream. But the police came here late."

As soon as she heard those words come out from the police officer's lips, it felt like there was a meteor that broke her world down; a devastating meteor that cause destruction to her whole world and self. And god, did it hurt her so bad.

"...Oh." Mara's knees weakened as tears fell from her eyes. "I-I'm the victim's niece. P-P-Please allow me to see her corpse."

The police nodded and lifted the cloth on the victim's face. And yes, it was Mai. She had a pale face, her nails had turned purple, her lips were chapped and had turned purple. The marks of the rope stayed on the neck.

Mara was speechless. No words came out from her lips. Only tears from her eyes and her silent weeps. Oh, how she wishes that someone would wake her up from this terrible nightmare.

All she could do was to stare at the corpse. To stare at her dead aunt's body.


	3. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔥

**【ｊｏｕｒｎｅｙ ｔｏ ａ**

**ｍａｓｓｉｖｅ ｃｈａｎｇｅ】**

A funeral.

A funeral of the person she loved the most.

Mara never expected to be in this place sooner. She never expected to see her aunt lying under the ground in the local cemetery. Even more, she never expected her aunt to commit suicide. Still, she couldn't help it but to blame herself. Maybe, if she didn't leave the house, her aunt would be alive?

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mara-chan. Your aunt is a very good co-worker." Mrs. Strauss stated as she wept, "She's also a very good friend."

"I know, Mrs. Strauss." Mara wept at her aunt's grave, a handkerchief covering half of her face. "She's a very good lady."

The rain started to pour harder like the weather is trying to console her from heartache. Mara opened her folded umbrella to protect herself.

"The rain is starting to pour harder. It seems that I will have to leave." Mrs. Strauss politely asked for her permission. As a reply, Mara gave her a nod.

"You must leave too, Mara. I don't think Mai would like to see you soaked because of the rain."

Mara answered with a sad smile, wiping her tear-stained face. "I'll be leaving later, Mrs. Strauss. Please let me be alone with her for a while."

Mrs. Strauss nodded as she left the cemetery. All that was left was Mara. Mara and her sorrow; her sadness that is keeping her in that position. She could only cry and apologize repetitively at her aunt's grave.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I..." Mara yelled as tears were running down from her face. Kneeling in front of the grave, she continued to mourn for her dead loved one. "...I should've... I should've followed everything you told me. I'm so sorry!"

After few minutes, her wailing had stopped, as well as the rain. She wiped her tear-stained face with a white bubblegum-scented handkerchief. Mara touched her auntie's epitaph as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"I will be seeing you again, auntie." Mara sniffed as she dabbed her handkerchief on the tip of her nose. "Until then, I will try to live a good life. For you. Because I know that it is what you want for me."

Mara stood up from the grasslands and decided to walk away from the cemetery. Her auntie may have left her alone, but the pure love she had given will always be remembered by her niece. For her, Mai was the most beautiful woman who only did what's best for her. And that... will never change.

Due to her thoughts, Mara did not notice a pair of eyes that were watching her leave, mourning for the old lady who recently just died.

She arrived in their empty and silent bungalow. Mara was drained both physically and emotionally. All she wanted to do is to sleep and cry her heart out. She wants to follow her auntie to death... but no. For sure, if her auntie was alive and she knew that her only niece is thinking about death, she would be more than devastated. And Mara always reminded herself of that. She has to outlive everyone; to be strong and to make her dreams happen.

She hasn't been home for three days as she was taking care of her auntie's funeral. As much as possible, she wanted to give her a decent funeral. Because of that, she hasn't been eating anything. She can't even have the appetite to eat after what happened. That's why, she decided to grab some potato chips inside the fridge and have a quick snack while watching television.

Mara wasn't used to this kind of environment. Usually, her aunt would call her out saying, "Mara-chan, I cooked something for you" or "Eat some of this!" with a smile. But now, she is dealing with everything all alone. Her heart is hurting but she has nobody to tell her pain. Her soul was yearning for a warm company but all she received was a cold shoulder from the tower of loneliness surrounding her. Her own mind and consciousness wouldn't stop bugging her about how everything that happened was her fault.

Because of her thoughts, Mara decided to stand up from the couch and get another set of sweets. Maybe, another pile won't hurt. She started craving for more, hoping that consuming more glucose would fill the emptiness she feels inside.

As she was making her way to the kitchen, she accidentally slipped on the wooden floor. Her eyes widened as her butt landed on the ground, only to see that a paper was the reason for her to fall.

"Fuck!" Mara cussed as she picked up the folded paper in front of her. She decided to unfold it, only for her eyes to widen at the message it hides. She did not expect the letter to be her auntie Mai's suicide note. It was written:

_**Mara,** _

_**I'm very sorry that it had to be this way. That I decided to end my own life, but I can't take it anymore. I feel like I lacked something that made me fail to raise you. I'm sorry that you felt discontented because of me.** _

Mara began to cry as she was reading the message. Wiping her tears, she wept, "No auntie, it's not your fault. Please do not blame yourself..."

_**Being alone must be sad, right? I called a family friend in Japan to give you home, just in case this day come. Luckily, they agreed to let you stay under their care. Also, your papers were already taken care of. I hid a plane ticket inside your drawer. Be sure to check it.** _

_**This is their address:** _

_**0000 -------St., ------------, Japan** _

_**Please remember that despite everything that happened, I loved you so much. You're my beautiful flower, and you always will be.** _

_**Love,** _   
_**Auntie Mai** _

Mara broke down on the floor as she read the letter written by her aunt. She was still loved by Mai despite all the pain she had given her ever since she was born. After that, she decided to keep the letter. She checked her drawer to see a plane ticket going to Japan and it was dated a week after her aunt's death.

Few days later, Mara found herself in front of the boarding area. She wore a white sweater and long black leggings, a choker on her neck as well as her black heeled boots on her feet. Her cat-eye sunglasses covered her eyes as her lips that were coated with peach tint played with the lollipop placed in between her teeth. Her pentagram-designed earrings were shining as her strong bubblegum perfume's scent was evident to those who were around her.

"Goodbye, America." She muttered under her breath as the airplane left for its destination.


	4. 𝔞𝔠𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔰— 𝔦𝔫 𝔯𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔢

**【ｄａｎｇｅｒ ｂｅｇｉｎｓ】**

Mara stared at the huge house in front of her. She couldn't believe that they have a family friend who owns a huge manor that appears to fit 10 families inside. The gates were unlocked so she decided to invite herself in. Maybe, her 16 hours of travel would be worth it. Dragging her baggages with her, she decided to give the door a knock.

Before her knuckles could even reach the piece of wood, it automatically opened as if it has been waiting for her to come in. Despite feeling spooked by the occurrence, she hurriedly ran inside the room because the rain outside was pouring harder. She didn't want her things to get soaked from the moody weather.

"Anyone?" Mara asked in Japanese; her American accent still evident in her way of speaking. "Hello?"

She walked around inside the place and saw an orange-haired guy who was wearing earphones and sleeping. Mara decided to approach him to ask some questions, but she was shocked when he dragged her like a rag doll, placing her underneath his body, his nose sticking on her neck.

"Excuse me, but you're being rude." Mara spoke sternly as she struggled against his body. "I just entered the house and now, you're acting as if you want to fuck me."

Still smelling her neck, her protests were ignored as he stated while still pinning her underneath. "You smell so good."

"Maybe because I poured Victoria's Secret all over me?" Mara answered as she raised one of her brows, weirded out by the man. "I'm kidding. Hand me down, pervert."

The orange-haired man was about to answer, when a dark-purple haired man with glasses interrupted the small session of argument happening in the foyer. A frown was displayed on his face as his arms were crossed.

"You better take your naughty activities inside your own room, you good-for-nothing." The man spoke in a strict manner.

The orange-haired man sighed as he did let go of the young girl under his grasp. Mara took this opportunity to stand up and brush off her pants. What happened earlier was a bit... different. Why was he so eager to savor her scent?

"And you, woman. What are your intentions here?" The glasses guy asked as his arms were crossed. "I wasn't informed that there will be another visitor. He did not tell me anything."

"Well, I was told something." Said the orange-haired guy, removing one of his earbuds. "That old man told me that there will be a girl who will be living with us from now on."

Mara continue to listen to their conversation. Who is this old man he was pertaining to? Is he the family friend that her aunt was pointing out in the letter?

"...He also told me that we're not allowed to kill her." He stated, putting one of his earphones back.

Not to kill her? Mara wanted to know so bad what that statement means. Will she be living with bunch of monsters that she has to protect herself from them? Well, at least, time to show off her Judo and Taekwondo skills! No, just kidding. She doesn't have any of those skills and truly, that statement scared the shit out of her. But then again, she kept silent. Mara decided to pretend as if she wasn't reading in between the lines until she figures out what's going on.

"'...miss, are you listening?" The glasses guy asked Mara, who was staring at nowhere. She snapped as he asked her this question, rubbing her neck while shaking her head. Glasses guy just adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"I said that we will have to move this conversation to the living room." He stated, his arms were still crossed as he stood in a straight posture.

Mara nodded in reply. "Yeah, sure."

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, by the way. The second son of the household. The good for nothing earlier was Shu, the eldest." He introduced himself in a polite manner.

Mara looked around— no signs of the ginger-haired man. Absolutely, there were no signs of Shu. Where could he disappear to?

"I'm Mara Oshioko! Nice to meet you." She exclaimed cheerfully with a smile, reaching out for a handshake.

Only for her hand to be ridiculed by Reiji. Feeling embarrassed, she took her hand away while nervously laughing.

'What the hell's with that attitude?!' Mara thought as she rolled her eyes, following them towards the living room.

As soon as they reached the living room, Mara was more than intimidated. There were more people around. A while ago, there were just two men. And now, there are six of them! One wearing a fedora, one who has a teddy bear, and one who wears hi necktie like a choker. The only one who looks normal is the white-haired man, who seems to be cursing the whole world for all the mistakes he have done in the past. 

Quite intimidated by them, Mara did not show any hints or clues of fear. Instead, she beamed a friendly and cheeky smile at them. Her best smile that got all the boys swarming around her, but it doesn't appear to work on them.

She sat on the couch beside the dude who was spreading himself on the loveseat, wearing fedora. Probably, she regrets sitting beside him as his look towards her is a bit... disturbing. It creeps Mara to the bones. But nothing is creepier than the light purple-haired dude who was talking to a non-living material, his teddy bear that had an eyepatch.

"Oh look, we just had a little bitch and now we got a little whore." The fedora man spoke, narrowing his eyes and smirking. This distracted her from eyeing the purple-haired one. "Hello, you little whore."

Mara smirked at him and did a hairflip. She replied with a chuckle, "Aww, that's cute. Thank you."

"What an oddly confident response coming from a lady. I like that, little whore." The long-haired dude chuckled as he adjusted his fedora. "I'm Laito by the way."

"Name's Mara Oshioko." She introduced herself with delight, tucking her long black wavy hair behind her right ear. "Nice to meet you, Laito-kun."

All of a sudden, she felt two men touched her shoulder. Shit! It was the purple haired creep and the weirdo who wears his necktie as a choker. Mara banished all her fears as she looked at the both of them and smiled. "What do you need?"

"Your scent is better than pancake, watermelon." The choker boy stated as he decided to give her a lick on the neck. He declared, "It's... my first time smelling this kind of scent."

Mara wiped the spot and exclaimed while giving him a weird look, "Why the hell are you licking my neck and why are you calling me watermelon?!"

"Because you have huge watermelons on your body." He laughed, pertaining to her chest and her butt. Mara didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or not. But honestly, she'd rather take it as a compliment rather than an insult that could ruin her whole day.

As she was about to say something, the purple-haired creep's grip on her wrist tightened. He decided to give her cheek a lick. That weirded Mara out, but she restrained herself from making any unnecessary comments. The jet black-haired female just thought that this little guy is not someone she should be messing with. With his grip, he might as well kill her on the spot.

"Ayato's right." He said, pertaining to the red-haired choker boy. "See, Mara-chan. Even Teddy told me that they like your scent."

"Oh." Mara gave him a short reply, feeling creeped out by his presence.

"Well, if it's from Kanato-kun... then your blood must be good, eh?" Laito smirked as he looked at her. "Poor little red riding hood... Being stuck in the house full off big bad wolves."

Mara gave him a confused look but stayed silent. "What..." She mumbled under her breath. She already has a feeling, but didn't want to falsely accuse them.

"You still haven't figured it out?" The white-haired man said. "We're all..."

"Subaru, don't spoil it for her." Reiji interrupted with a hidden smirk on his face. "Let her decipher it all alone."

As she was trying to ponder, a small blonde girl with a frail-looking body entered the living room. Mara got excited about this that she decided to ran towards her. Finally, a girl! That means, she wouldn't be all alone here. And that made her feel better.

"A girl!"

While running towards the young female blonde, she accidentally tripped on the ground. All of a sudden, blood dripped from her left knee, which caused her to let out a loud "Ack!". Slowly, she got up from the ground... only to see the six of them had their eyes glowing, staring intensely at her bloody wound.

"V-Vampires..." She mumbled under her breath.


	5. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔩— 𝔦𝔫 𝔯𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔢

**【ｒｉｓｋ ｏｆ ｄｅｓｐａｉｒ】**

"Er..." Mara dusted her lap off, standing up from the ground. "I don't think I'm in the right house."

Reiji adjusted his glasses, giving her a glare and saying, "What made you say that, Oshioko-san?"

"I mean... I don't know." She mumbled nervously, bringing out her smartphone from the Louis Vuitton sling bag that she was using. "It's not impossible that I'm in the wrong neighbourhood."

As soon as she began to try to call for her Uber, she felt someone getting her smartphone from her grasp. She looked up to see Subaru, who already had her phone. Mara gave him a glare and exclaimed, "Give it back to me! Don't be an ass!"

"Idiot, you won't be needing this around here!" Subaru exclaimed and shot her a death stare, breaking her phone by simply using his hands. "Tch. What a troublesome woman."

Mara broke her cheerful composure as her eyes widened at what he did. She was shocked by how easy he was able to destroy her phone. His strength is just so...

"Inhuman." Mara stated as she started walking backwards, "N-no... This is impossible. I-It... can't be." 

"Try to run away from us, little whore..." Laito chuckled darkly as he stood in front of her, caressing her face. "Come on, try to hide yourself from the monsters you're meant to be with."

Mara shook her head and pushed Laito away as she began to run towards the manor's main entrance. She felt so frightened from the contact. Maybe, she shouldn't have entered here in the first place?

Mara felt like she was running in an endless maze. She didn't know where her way is. All she knows is that she must run away from them; for they are the monsters that she was warned about back when she was young and naive.

"Mara-san, you look cute when you're frightened!" Kanato mumbled as he was watching her run around the corridor like a frightened rat, sprinting away from a huge cat.

Mara ignored him and continued running. As she was running, Ayato appeared on the side of the corridor and made a remark. "Hey, watermelon. Your boobs looked nice while they were bouncing. Aren't you tired?"

She continued to run, only to see Laito, trying to corner her. "Heh? What happened to the confident little whore earlier? A little bit intimidated now, no?"

Backing away from him, she decided to run upstairs, only to be blocked by Reiji. His words scared her. "Stop hiding from your fate before your fate hides from you, Oshioko-san."

Mara decided to enter in an unlocked room. Inside, it was filled with cobwebs and it actually smelled. But so far, this place is the safest.

She tried to check her surroundings. It was filled with old pillows, old books, old decorations... everything around this room looked so old. Even the ceiling had few holes. It seems that she's hiding in the attic room.

A small picture frame inside a white and dirty sack attracted her attention. As soon as she saw all the dirty things scattered around, she kinda wanted to inverstigate. She's hoping to see something in the room can be used to threaten these monsters.

She was about to take the picture from its frame when—

"Oi."

As soon as she heard this voice, Mara fell on the ground due to shock.


	6. 𝔨𝔫𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔡𝔰

**【ａ ｑｕｉｃｋ ｙｅｔ**

**ｄｒｉｖｅｎ ｉｎｃｉｄｅｎｔ】**

Mara opened her eyes to see a chandelier floating above her. Hearing a tick, she stared at the antique displayed clock to see the time. It was 7:30 PM. But there's something wrong with this.

First of all, why is she wearing a white form-fitting v-neck nightgown? She doesn't even wear those. Instead, she likes having booty shorts and hanging shirt for her for her sleepwear. And besides, who carried her here? God, she's a bit too heavy; with the weight of 61 kilograms and the height of 5'2.5. Now, she feels too embarrased.

"Damn, the clothes are ugly though." Mara snickered. She approached the mirror that was displayed beside the right side of her bed to see that her makeup was washed off. Her tan skin became more evident but her rosy cheeks is still there. "Hm... luckily, I still look pretty without my makeup."

Her accessories (cat eye sunglasses, choker, and her pentagram earrings) were all placed on top of the drawers. She was about to find her phone when she remembered that the white-haired asshole intentionally broke it. Mara frowned at the memory of her phone being shattered into pieces. It felt like he was literally breaking her soul into smaller debris.

Mara tried to recall what happened before she came into this room. She remembered being chased by those vampires and after that, fainting due to shock. But why? Oh, because of someone saying 'oi' all of a sudden.

"Geez, I was such a pussy!" Mara crossed her arms while she rubbed her temples, like she was suffering from headache. "I guess I'm stuck with bunch of Edward Cullens, eh? And I have no fucking choice."

"Yeah, you're right, Watermelon." A voice from behind her appeared. Mara turned to her back to see the dysfunctional red-haired choker boy. "Yours truly will be having all your firsts, remember that!"

Mara just raised an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on her waist. "Well... I can't even remember your name. Who are you again?"

A vein popped on his head as he stated with his eyebrows furrowed. "It's Ayato, stupid watermelon!"

"Oh, yeah... Ayato." Mara approached the window and look at the scenery from her room. She doesn't see the city, but she can only see the insides of this manor. Staring at nowhere, she decided to ask. "So what brought you here?"

Ayato answered cockily as his emerald eyes were sparkling tremendously. He went towards her, touching her waist to her hips, savoring the curves in between. He whispered into her ears, "To mark you as mine, Watermelon."

Mara was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door. She pushed Ayato away from her and opened the huge white door, making the red-head whine about 'being disturbed'. As she opened the door, she saw a huge tower with glasses and cherries. Just kidding. Reiji stood up before her, adjusting his glasses.

"Good evening, Reiji!" Mara exclaimed with a smile and she asked him, "Do you need something? Come on, enter."

Reiji shook his head and spoke, "I just came here to tell you that we're all going to school today."

Mara pouted. This is what she was not expecting. Attending classes after 16 hours of travelling? Nuh-uh. "I refuse to." She answered while shaking her head. "I'm too tired from the trip, I want to take a break."

Reiji raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "A break? You were asleep for almost 9 hours since you arrived and now you're asking for a break? You, mortals, are too lazy."

"It has nothing to do with me being a mortal!" Mara argued, lessening the distance between their faces. "I'm just... too tired. And drained. Just give me time to sync whatever is happening 'cause I have no fucking idea."

"Well, just so you know, school doesn't care how you feel. It's either your grades go low or—"

"Geez, fine!" Mara rolled her eyes but changed as she saw Reiji's death glare. "What should I wear then? I have no uniform."

Reiji adjusted his glasses and sighed. Just, how stupid can this girl be? He replied, "Wear civilian clothes for a while, until you get your uniform."

Mara nodded and replied, "Noted, sir."

Ayato hated the feeling of being ignored. He left the room using his teleportation power to find someone else to bother (Poor Yui). Meanwhile, Reiji spoke to Mara, holding up a bottle of cranberry juice, "Your papers were just fixed earlier by father. He did not tell that much about you, but he told us to be nice enough and let you live. Anyway, you'll need this during your stay here."

"Sweet, thanks." Mara beamed at him cheerfully. "Thanks for the treat....er... What's your name again?"

Reiji sighed and told her, "It's Reiji, Oshioko-san."

"Geez, no need to be formal, Reiji-kun!" Mara smiled and took the cranberry juice from his hands, opening the bottle and drinking the sweet red juice, savoring the taste on her tongue. As soon as she started drinking, Reiji disappeared from her sight. She took this as a sign and locked her door.

Mara stopped drinking and closed the bottle of cranberry juice. The treat wasn't very sweet, and it actually tasted like wine. And she's just used to drinking alcohol beverages that's why it's fine.

"Nice one." She mumbled, placing the bottle of cranberry juice on top of her desk. "It's actually good. Although, I didn't like the taste at first."

Mara grabbed her towel together with her other toiletries and undergarments. Tying her hair in a bun, she walked towards the empty bathroom while humming her favorite songs.

"'Cause we're the masters of our own fate, we're the captains of our own soul. There's no need for us to hesitate—"

Her singing session was interrupted by a voice, coming from the bathtub.

"Oi. Too loud."

Mara followed the voice to see a certain orange-haired man, bathing while fully clothed. She just walked towards him, sat next to the tub, her arms were crossed as she placed them on the rim of the tub. Her head was on top of her intertwined hands, watching him as he had his eyes closed peacefully.

"Too busy admiring me, Lorelei?" Shu spoke, slowly opening his eyes and glancing at the girl who was busy watching him. Mara just chuckled at him as she tried to reach out to his headphones in attempt to know about his music taste. However, she was stopped as he held her hand, dragging her to the tub with him.

"Fuck!" Mara cussed as the water splashed around her. Her white nightgown was soaked. The silhouette of her pair of black lacy underwear that she recently bought from Victoria's Secret was seen by Shuu, scanning her every curves, and secretly admiring them.

"For a sacrificial bride..." Shuu muttered under his breath, whispering into her ears. "...You sure have a nice body, eh? Were you expecting this to happen that's why you wore those?"

Mara struggled under his grasp, trying to get off the tub, and leave the bathroom. She was brave enough to give him a snarky remark as she was trying to get away from his grip. "Nope, I ain't dressing for pussies. And why are you calling me Lorelei?"

"Why, you talk big for someone who fainted at the sound of my voice, Lorelei." 

Oh, it was him, the 'oi' guy! Mara's body grew weaker as she felt ashamed of what have occured earlier. 

The stronger male managed to push her head towards his own face, giving her a kiss that did shut her up and stopped her from struggling. Mara froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Her body weakened more at the sensation as he forcefully inserted his tongue inside her lips, exploring her wet cavern.

Mara did not want to do this with him but damn, this boy is so good at making out. She placed her arms around him, giving his hair a gentle pull, and tracing circles on his back.

"Ow!" Mara's eyes widened as she felt a stinging sensation on her tongue. Crap! It seems that he decided to bite the small flesh located inside her mouth: her tongue. Soft moans escaped from Mara's lips as he pulled away from her mouth to wipe his lips filled with blood.

"Heh? What a lewd woman you are. Protesting then getting excited all of a sudden, huh?" Shu decided to attack her exposed left collarbone, feeding from it, and leaving two huge marks.

Mara let out soft moans, slowly grinding her hips against him, while her arms were wrapped around his broad shoulders with her hands tracing circles on his back. "Damn, you're good..." She whispered with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes closed from pleasure.

Their session was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shu pulled away from her collarbone and Mara took this opportunity to stand up. She opened the door, only to form a little gap. She saw Yui, standing and wearing her school uniform.

"Reiji told me to remind you that you only have an hour to prepare, Mara-chan..." Yui's voice trailed off like she was about to say something, but was interrupted. She gave her a smile and nodded in reply, closing the door.

As Mara turned around, Shu was already gone. It seems that she was left alone inside the bathroom.

Mara approached the huge mirror in front of the counter, touching the visible wounds and marks on her collarbone. She doesn't know if she's a masochist but damn, she loved how his hands roamed around her body, holding her waist with his huge hands, and kissing her open mouth. If she was given the chance to repeat everything all over again, she would insist; all for his touch, his kiss, and his warmth.

"Shu-kun, huh?" She muttered under her breath with a smile..

Mara felt like a woman in his hands.

Meanwhile, the ginger-haired man laid down on the couch. A smug smile was placed on his face as he savored the few droplets that were left in his mouth. Her sweet blood smelled different— it was fragrant like jasmin flowers yet something so childlike; as if it was a baby's smell.

"W-What is this feeling?" He whispered as a chuckle escaped from his lips while swallowing. 

For once, he felt alive again— a weirdly blissful feeling embracing him as he indulged himself in her wine-like yet sweet nectar.

He did not know what was happening with him nor within her system; but one thing's for sure...

That blood— is not something from this world.


	7. 𝔢𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔭𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔞𝔠𝔩𝔢𝔰

**【ｓｃｈｏｏｌ： ａ ｃｈｏｒｅ】**

"Woah..." Yui gasped at the sight of Mara walking towards them with a smile displayed on her lips. "You look so pretty, Mara-chan..."

Mara smiled cheekily at her, tucking her black medium length wavy hair behind her ears. The boys' also averted their attention from Yui to her and honestly, she likes it. She genuinely loved the attention that everyone gave her.

"Thanks, Yui!" Mara exclaimed and clung on Yui's arms as her red hair was flowing. Her sweat dropped as Mara's actions were too childish, that made a certain vampire raise an eyebrow at her.

"How immature." Reiji muttered, adjusting his glasses with his eyebrows furrowed as his foot tapped the floor. "If we only have that much time, I would make you wear something even more decent."

Mara was wearing a white crop top with a high-waisted denim ripped jeans. She was also wearing a black flannel cardigan with a choker that had a snake pendant, a pair of huggie cross earrings, as well as her black heeled h&m boots. She also had her headset around her neck. Her makeup consisted of a peach yet pinkish eyeshadow and a cherry tinted lip gloss— creating a soft glam look yet a hippie clothing style. Honestly, she looks like she's going to a band's show rather than going to an actual class but she did not care. Mara dresses up to please herself and not other people.

"What? By making me wear something that's too long? For pete's sake, the nightgown is enough!" She detached herself from Yui and stretched her arms and with a light moan.

"Little whore looks fine." Laito smirked as he was eyeing on Mara, processing her every curves of her body and how the clothing clung on her body too well. "I love your fashion sense."

"Well, who doesn't?" Mara smirked as she turned around, showing off her outfit like how a pretty model would do. After that, she again clung on Yui's arms and spoke, "Aren 't we going yet?"

"Yes, we are." Reiji replied, adjusting his glasses. All of them walked towards the parked limousine. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Mara's eyes were sparkling. This will be the first time she will be riding a limousine. Looking around the vehicle, she found herself sitting in between Laito and Shu, and across Yui who was sitting in between Ayato and Kanato. She kinda felt sorry for her, though. I mean, sitting in between two creeps would make anyone feel like shit.

"Little whore, you're very pretty." Laito smirked as he placed a hand on her hips, slowly lowering his touch. However, Mara gave him a fake smile as she forcibly removed his hand from her uncomfortable body. God, she was cringing at him.

"Thank you, Laito-kun." Mara smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ears and crossing her legs as she shifted beside Shu, who raised an eyebrow at her actions. "It's okay to look but no touching, though."

"Well, don't put that beautiful body into waste..." Whispered Laito in her ears. Her sweet scent appealed to his starving senses. She then pushed him away while her smile still not leaving from her face.

"Pardon me, but it would be more of a waste if you will be the first one to taste it." She got up from her seat and switched seats with Shu.

Like a child, she knelt on the seat, gazing upon the tinted window, to watch the sceneries around her; the trees were swaying and the wind appears to be the cause of this. The beauty of her surroundings made her thought a lot of things; will her 16-hour trip be worth it? Or will everything be put in to waste?

On their way, Mara saw a woman who bought her child a cone of strawberry ice cream. Suddenly, she remembered how her Auntie Mai used to spoil her— from feeding her, dressing her up, giving her shelter, making sure that she has access to education, and giving her everything she wants. Now, everything is just so different and honestly, she's finding it difficult to cope with the changes. No Auntie Mai to deal with her. No parent. No any adult figures.

"—here now."

Mara's stare turned into a sad look as thoughts ran around her mind. She bit her lower lip as her fists clenched slowly. She's afraid not because she's living with vampires, but because of the changes that will occur in her life.

Maybe, it's really her fate to suffer.

"Oi, idiot!"

Mara snapped from her thoughts as she heard a growling voice coming from Subaru. She trembled due to shock but asked him calmly, "W-What?"

Reiji sighed as he adjusted his glasses, shaking his head in disbelief and because of her being an air-head. "Are you seriously going to ask us that even if you can see all of us standing outside?"

Mara's eyes widened. He's right. The seven of them stood outside of the limousine as they stared at her. Awkwardly, she got out from the vehicle, dusting off her lap.

"Ah...hehe."


	8. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔯

**【ａ ｓｐａｒｋ ｏｆ ｂｅａｕｔｙ】**

The class felt uninteresting to Mara. Her eyes wandered at the marble ceiling above her as she let out a deep sigh while curling her hair with her index finger. As the teacher kept rambling something about Japanese grammar, she started drawing doodles with a pink mechanical pencil on her notebook.

"How boring." She uttered under her breath.

The black-haired lady looked at her classmate— who turned out to be one of the brothers, Subaru. Mara is also classmates with Yui but she hasn't come back yet after the earlier subject. She sensed that one of the brothers might be bothering her (specifically, Ayato). The young lady rolled her eyes at the thought of this. 

Before the class even started, Mara was asked to introduce herself. Of course, the 16-year old lady caught a lot of attention due to her hipster type of fashion sense. She even had her iPod with a black headset plugged on it; which was hanging around her neck. Immediately, the teacher politely asked her to turn the gadget off. 

"I'm Mara Oshioko, 16 years old. I grew up in Cleveland, Ohio and just transferred here in Japan recently. Nice to meet you." 

Her thick Asian-American accent was evident with the way she spoke; despite saying everything in Japanese. Honestly, the students seemed cold; as if they were all dead inside. Perhaps most of them were vampires too? Or maybe, creatures of the night? Nobody even smiled at her— nor talked to her after that. They all had dull looks in their eyes— as if they haven't met someone new. 

After that, she was tasked to sit by the window, at the back of the class— on Subaru's upper left and two blocks away from Yui's seat. Mara felt comfortable because it wouldn't be easy for the teachers to notice her. 

"For your assignment, you're supposed to write an essay about your plans and aspirations after your studies just like the literature that we have discussed today..." The female teacher began to ramble about the summary of the discussion. 

Mara looked at Subaru— who also turned out to be looking at her. As their eyes meet, the white-haired male slowly looked away, pretending to listen to whatever the female professor was telling. The jet-black haired lady just chuckled at him— 'how cute,' she thought.

"Class dismissed. Have your break. Come back after an hour." 

Just few seconds after the teacher left , everyone stood up from their seats and began to chatter with their friends. Maybe, they weren't so cold. They were just disinterested or even sleepy. These students, who turn out to be the night's scariest creatures, are also like other human students— they need not to isolate themselves, and they like making friends. They just appear to be more dull... and cold.

Mara, on the other hand, followed Subaru— who decided to roam around for a while after a hefty class. He turned around to see the black-haired lady, tailing around him as her hands were placed at the back— gazing upon his crimson eyes. He couldn't help but to admit it— being flustered and all from the sudden gesture of this girl in front of him. Usually, they would get intimidated after he glares at them; but Mara is different. She was just following around him.

"Why are you following me?!" Subaru asked her as he began to walk faster. 

"...You're the only person I know around here." Mara pouted as she replied with puppy eyes, looking like this the teary-eyed emoji. 

Subaru could only scowl at her as he continued to walk towards the school garden to look at the white roses that reminded him of a beautifully tragic memory from his past. 

Mara stared at Subaru's usually tensed face. Has he been always like this? What could have bothered him— or even changed him? Despite his hot-tempered demeanor, compared to his brothers, he seem to be the most tolerable. 

The black-haired lady felt like he was a man of secrets and tragedy— and she desire to unfold everything about him; his rotten soul and his wrenching pain.

"Bro, you okay?" Mara asked as she sat on the space beside Subaru— on a cobblestone located in the school's garden. He seem to be drowning in his thoughts as he stared at the field of white roses. She wanted to know what was running in his mind, trying to get closer towards him.

The young lady tried to pick up one of the roses— in which she ended up being pricked by its thorns. "Ow!" She exclaimed in pain as blood began to trickle from her index finger.

Subaru's red eyes began to glow— crap! The bloodlust that he hated so much— the thirst that he always felt but ignored because it reminded him of that monster— that man! 

But the scent; the aroma of the oozing sweet liquid— his vampire instincts started to kick in. Without hesitations, he began to grab Mara's finger— sucking blood from it— the young lady just stared at him in shock, deciding to crack a joke; despite the situation being serious and dangerous. 

"Damn, dude. That's pretty gay." Mara snorted while Subaru growled, "I was just kidding- ow!"

Mara's eyes widened as the albino male pushed her on the cold stoned surface, hovering round her— going for the young lady's collarbone and pinning her right wrist above her head. She couldn't even feel the pain of being bitten because of embarrassment. Someone might catch them in this place and ask what they're doing!

Her emerald cat-like eyes were closed as Subaru fed from her. Wanting to fight back, she tried to pinch the white-haired male's sides— but her attempts failed— and he was able to pin both of her wrists on top of her head. She even tried to kick him— but he only placed himself in the middle of her legs. Mara could only sigh in defeat as she felt her blood slowly leaving her body. 

Her blood was totally different— not only sweet; but something felt so blissful as he was sipping through her red nectar— euphoria! Yes, that's what he felt! Mara's blood was one of the best bloods he ever tasted— totally unique as a 500-year old bourbon french wine. There's something in it that gets him ecstatic; as if he was actually feeling alive after being dead for a very long time. 

As soon as Subaru finished feeding from her body, he licked her collarbone— sealing the mark he created. Mara could only look at him with her half-lidded emerald eyes as she laid on the cobblestone quietly. Her stare was almost dead unlike the usual emotional ones. His eyes gazed back in confusion and disbelief. Did he just accidentally kill her?

As Subaru was dusting off his clothes, he ordered her, "Oi, get up! We're getting late for— hey!" 

When Mara tried to get up from the cobblestone fence, she collapsed, almost hitting her head from falling— but Subaru was able to catch her with his arms. He noticed that her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly opened. Her breathing was warm and so, he figured out that she was still alive. This made the young albino breath in relief. 

"Shit," He observed her features as he clicked his tongue. "Tch. She didn't even say anything about being anemic or what." 

Carrying the young lady in a bridal style, he rushed towards the school's clinic— muttering curses and swear words under his breath. 

There was no one in the clinic room— only two beds behind the dividers and a desk for the school's doctor. Yet Subaru thought that the doctor might be on a break. He rolled his eyes and growled, "Fucking doctor, slacking off when there's someone who needs him." 

The white-haired male laid her on one of the beds, fixing her hair, before he could even leave her. 

As he was tucking few strands behind her ear, Subaru stared at her sleeping face: tranquil, pure... and really, really cute. Her face was round, exposing her chubby cheeks while lips were tiny. And despite her having cat-like and mean-looking eyes, she looked very sweet while sleeping— totally attractive, he thought. Almost like an angel.

Before leaving, looking at his surroundings and making sure nobody was around, he wanted to leave a peck on her lips while she was asleep. Was this the effect of her blood? He wondered; but no. It wasn't only the effect of her blood; but rather the attraction he had towards her beauty. Something that reminded him of her; the first woman he ever loved— yet also the first woman to break him.

Little by little, the gaps of their lips were slowly decreasing— when suddenly, Subaru heard the infirmary's door creak open. This caused him to panic, activating his teleportation abilities uncontrollably, and vanishing from their sights. 

"Oh, there's someone here." The school's doctor gasp, recognizing who it was; his surprised look turning into a smirk as he noticed the bitemark on her collarbone. "My, my... isn't this interesing..?"


	9. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔳𝔦𝔩

**【ｔｈｅ ｂｌｉｓｓｆｕｌ**

**ｎｅｃｔａｒ】**

It was almost an hour before dismissal— approximately 1 AM in the dawn— birds began chirping as cricket sounds were heard outside. The windows in the infirmary were all opened; allowing the strong breeze to enter the tiny room. The air has a nostalgic scent attached to it; the familiar scent of the cheap dirt as well as the plants surrounding the campus.

Mara's emerald eyes slowly fluttered opened— her eyebrows furrowing as she tried doing so. The young jet black-haired lady tried to recall what happened before she passed out— how Subaru fed from her. Oh, she thought, he must have been hungry; causing him to feed from her a lot— which resulted to her collapse. 

Her first instinct was to look around the room— noticing the man who wore a white laboratory coat positioned on the desk across the hospital bed where she laid. Mara blinked at him three times thinking, who could this man be? 

"Oh, you're finally awake." Said the infirmary doctor as he slowy turned around, spinning his office chair, and facing the black haired lady— who was trying to fix her fringe. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm all good, sir." Mara politely replied, stretching her arms as they felt a bit numb. "You the doctor here?" 

"Apparently, yes." The doctor replied as he went back to reading several documents on his desk, adjusting his glasses as he read. With a slight hint of curiosity in his voice, he began to interrogate her. "How come I've never seen you around before?" 

"Well, you see..." Mara's voice trailed off. She responded, "I'm the new girl around, sir. You know, it's only my first day." 

"Oh, lovely. Hope you're enjoying your stay here, young lass." The man stated with elegance as he was slowly turned the page of the book he was reading. He, again, asked her. "Who could have brought you here?" 

Mara thought about it for a while. Well, the last time she remembered, she was with Subaru. Perhaps, it was him who brought her to the school's infirmary. She replied politely, "Sir, I don't remember that much but... it must be Subaru Sakamaki, my classmate."

"I see, i see." The man took off his glasses as he remarked.

Mara was not very sure about what she heard— but there was something with the sound of this man's voice; his babbling, words... everything. She felt a sense of mystery. Something in her gut feeling was yelling poison and her conscience was advising her to be vigilant; to be wary about this man, who seem to question her a lot. 

"I'll go out for now. It's almost dismissal." Despite the feeling of being creeped out by the broody vibe of this doctor, Mara managed to erase the anxiousness in her voice and respectfully asked for his permission— in which he only nodded as a response; not even taking a one last look at her. 

As she got out of the room, Mara began twirling the ends of her long black wavy hair— sighing at the eerie interaction with the infirmary doctor. 

"Well, that was weird." She snorted as she started to walk away in an attempt to go to her class. 

Meanwhile, inside the clinic, a devious smirk appeared on the doctor's lips. He began to chuckle darkly, taking off his glasses and putting his hands all around his face. The white-haired male began to cry with a hint of insanity in his voice.

"It started! It started!" He claimed, "The prophecy will be fulfilled by my own blood!" 

Stuck. Lost. Just, why the hell is this school so big that she forgot to take note on where her classroom was located? 

"Yo, what the fuck, where is my room again?" Mara scratched the back of her head as she tried to remember— but she could not recall anything. Sighing, she continued to walk with her arms crossed.

Ever since then, Mara has been used to getting lost all the time— having no sense of direction and being forgetful even towards the most important things. Despite all of these occurrences, fortune seem to be in her hands— causing herself to be found by people or even her, digging her way out to find herself on her way to her original destination. 

"Wow... music room." Her eyes began to twinkle as she read the sign of the door. 

The young lady felt delighted as she saw the signboard. Truly, music was her escape from everything that stressed her— everything; that's what it is for her. It was the fire of her heart— the burning flame within her. For Mara, her love for music is something that cannot be belittled by anyone. Heavens, it may even appear that the jet black-haired lady loves music more than herself!

Entering the sanctuary, she first noticed the grand piano that was placed beside the student's desks. With enthusiasm, Mara began to sit on the piano, testing its keyboard.

'It does work.' She thought. 

The wind began to touch her skin as her hair began to fly around along with the breezy air. Her cat-like emerald eyes began to close as she started to press the keys slowly with her light fingers. Batting her lashes, her tiny lips began to open as she began to sing her melody. 

[ _**“They say I'm too young to love you** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I don't know what I need** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**They think I don't understand** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**The freedom land of the seventies** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I think I'm too cool to know ya** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**You say I'm like the ice I freeze** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I'm churning out novels like** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**Beat poetry on Amphetamines** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I say** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I say...—”** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

Anyone that has heard her voice would always applaud— giving her credit for such stunning talent— as well as for the way she carries herself when performing. Because when the young black-haired lady is on stage, nobody else exists— only her and the instrument she's using. Her desire to sing with grace is stronger rather than her desire to win her audience's attention.

[ _**“Well, my boyfriend's in the band** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I've got feathers in my hair** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I get down to Beat poetry** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**And my jazz collection's rare** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I can play most anything** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I'm a Brooklyn baby** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

[ _**I'm a Brooklyn baby—”** _ ](https://youtu.be/T5xcnjAG8pE)

As soon as things slowly turned silent, Mara heard a slow clap coming from her behind. Out of shock, her emerald eyes widened and eventually, the young lass stopped playing. She was beyond anxious on who it was.

A slender figure— which she recognized as the eldest brother, Shu— started to slowly approach her. Mara stood up from the piano, attempting to get out of the room, or else, she could be bothered again for the second time. But before the young lady could even attempt, the ginger-haired male cornered her on the piano with his arms around her.

"What do you want?" Mara rolled her eyes at him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "If you want your blood, I just fainted earlier. I don't need no shit for collapsing or what."

Her cat-like emerald eyes glared at his pair of royal blue ones— trying to express her annoyance— hiding any hints of intimidation; which she felt as he stared back at her. 

Shu's stare was intense— almost like emotionless. It was like a never-ending spiral of mysteries— a series of locks to uncover his wanders. His royal blue eyes may appear stoic and robust— yet they spoke to her a lot; his blood lust, his curiosity, as well as... amazement...?

Mara was too distracted by his acute gaze— that she did not even notice that he was able to grab her wrist; revealing her soft tanned skin. His fangs began to glimmer as he slowly pierced into her skin, provoking a loud whimper from her tiny lips. 

The jet black-haired lady began to struggle from his grasp but it only made the pain worse, tearing more of her skin, as he began to tighten his grip on her wrist— causing her to let out a soft groan. 

Shu began to pull away as he noticed something— the young lady began holding on to his shoulder for support; her grip slowly getting weaker. The ginger-haired man took it as a signal to stop.

As soon as he halted, Mara pushed him away but it failed to faze him as her physique was too weak. Instead, Shu caught her by his arms— and they ended up falling on the floor because of Mara struggling to break free from his grasp. 

Mara felt awkward as they both lay on the floor. Her head was placed on Shu's chest, blushing at the thought of hearing the loud and quick heartbeat of his chest. A light and heartened snicker escaped from the young male's lips— as well as a gentle look appearing on his face. Unbelievable, she thought. This was totally unlikely of him.

Quickly, the jet-black haired lady got up from the sudden collapse, attempting to get out of the music room immediately. This was far too embarrassing, she thought. However, before she could even leave, a serious question was asked by the young male, Shu. 

"Your blood..." Shu asked with a sleazy yet seductive smile. "It makes me feel alive. It feels... oddly addictive." 

In response to his question, Mara rolled her eyes at him. Standing on the doorway, she answered, "I totally have no idea what you're talking about." 

As soon as Mara got out of the music room, she thought about Shu's statement. How could that be? The young lady have never taken any illegal medications— not even during her stay in America! So, what could have made her blood so appealing and _addictive_ to him?

"Oh wait... If ever I took drugs and the brothers drink my blood... will they get high too?" Mara thought out loud as she began walking away. "Wait, that logic doesn't even make sense!" 

The young lady couldn't help but to laugh at her own absurd idea as well as to bicker with herself— still pondering about Shu's sudden confession about her blood.


	10. 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔠𝔲𝔭𝔰

**【ａ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓｈｉｐ ｔｈａｔ**

**ｇｌｏｗｓ】**

The sound of solemnity. The tall wooden walls surrounding the whole area as well as the dazzling chandelier above the ceiling— and the nostalgic scent of newly-printed books combined with the smell of inked pens and old wooden chairs: the library— Ryoutei Academy's famous library.

It's been a day since the recent incident with Shu— the confession about how 'addictive' her blood is. After that, Mara realized how vile and greedy a vampire's nature is— the raging thirst and enormous bloodlust. This enticed the black-haired lady, wanting to learn more about their instincts, as well as how different it is than the portrayal in American movies that she loved to watch. Her desire to make herself aware of their species caused her to take actions and efforts when it comes to learning about them.

And so, she found herself stuck in the library— looking for an English reference book about vampires— oh, how she wished it was easy for her to investigate about certain things. If only Subaru did not break her phone... it would have been easier for her to do the research. Mara could only sigh at this thought. She felt helpless— it's not like she can do anything about it now. 

What made things even more difficult for her is that, she's having hard time reading Japanese scriptures due to her only learning the language through conversations with her aunt. Mara never taught herself about the Japanese forms of handwriting. Heck, she hates studying... and apparently, she's bad at it!

"Oh my god, I can't read shit." Mara sweatdropped as she flipped through a book written in Hiragana. Her eyes attempted to scan various phrases from the book but she could not decipher anything; not even comprehend it— causing her to once again, sigh in defeat. 

As she was focusing on the book within her hands, Mara did not hear foot steps coming closer. Seeing the book that she held, a young woman— also her age— approached her nicely with a smile, asking with her calm yet high-pitched voice, "I've been looking for that book. Is it okay for me to have it for a while?"

Mara was startled as she turned around, letting out a soft squeal from her lips. She began to gaze upon the young lady— taking note of her womanly features: curvy hourglass body, rosy-cheeks, curly hair that reached her chest, and as well as her pair of magenta pink eyes. Damn, she thought. And most importantly, her ruby teardrop earrings! A total fashion icon the jet black-haired lady's thoughts. She couldn't help it but to admire her in awe. Her love for women is slowly getting the best of her!

"Excuse me, miss? You've been staring at me for a while now." The brunette young female chuckled as she noticed that Mara was staring at her as if she was a goddess. With a wide smile, she, once again, asked for her permission politely. "That's the Japanese translation of my favorite book." 

Mara blinked as she snapped from her thoughts. How graceful— she pondered. Letting out a small smile from her lips, she responded with a glint of anxiousness and delight, "O-oh, sure! I don't really understand this shit because I can't read Japanese." 

"Apparently, I could tell that with your thick American accent but no need to be so nervous and jumpy." She replied with a cheeky chuckle at the end of her sentence. With a smile, the young petite female began to introduce herself, holding her hand up, and expecting a handshake. "I'm Leila Ueda, by the way. I'm willing to help you find what you need."

Mara, who was elated to meet someone new, returned the friendly gesture, shaking hands with Leila. Finally, she made a new friend! The jet black-haired lady smiled as she began to speak with enthusiasm, "My name is Mara Oshioko. And yeah, I grew up in Ohio... you know, the reason for my thick American Accent."

"My, my, so that is why." Leila covered her lips as she let out an adorable laugh that caused Mara to smile as well. "So... what book are you looking for? You know, in exchange of helping me have this."

For a short while, the pair decided to sit on one of the seats beside the classical section. Mara sat across Leila, who seem to have an amazing flowery aura, after finally finding the book she has been looking for. 

Mara discovered that Leila is an exchange student coming from a known all-girls school overseas. Being one of the school's asset due to her being on top when it comes to Arts and Academics, she was sent to experience life as a foreign student in a prestigious school like Ryoutei Academy. Currently, her expenses as well as her accommodation is being catered by her own school. She is also serving the campus as the librarian's student assistant— which is why she could be found in library multiple times. 

"I also love arts and theater so so much. As well, you know, if it's not yet that obvious..." Leila let out a soft giggle as she continued, "...reading!" 

A fully packaged woman, the young black-haired thought as she listened to the brunette talk about herself. 

"What about you, Oshioko-san? Tell me about yourself." The young brunette enthusiastically requested as her pair of slanted magenta pink eyes stared back at Mara's cat-like emerald ones. She seems really friendly, the young female thought.

"Well, you see... I grew up in Ohio and just recently moved in a family friend's home." Mara tucked few strands behind her ear as she told Leila about her story. 

She still couldn't figure out how her family— a less problematic and normal one— is associated to the Sakamaki's dysfunctional ones. And most importantly, vampires?! Yo, what the hell. But of course, there's no way she's going to say that. Despite being strong-willed and fierce, Mara knows that if there's a valid reason, they would just kill her in one blow; possibly strangling the shit out of her soul— or even sucking her body dry. It's not being coward— but rather being careful; being watchful and vigilant. Knowing how frail her own body is, there's no way she could fight back if one of the brothers snap at her.

"And... for someone like me, music is the way of life! I really love to play instruments like piano and guitar... and also, singing!" Her emerald eyes began to sparkle in delight as she spoke with adoration and excitement. Leila grinned as she saw the glint of passion in her eyes. "Maybe if we hang out a lot, I could let you listen to my best original compositions." 

"Sure, sure! I would love that." She beamed in reply to Mara's offer. "Now, tell me what book you were looking for. I might as well help you!"

"I'm actually looking for a book that's about... vampires." Mara stated as she started twirling the ends of her jet black curly hair— her undying mannerism. "You know, about their instincts, culture, and stuff."

Her pair of magenta pink eyes narrowed as she whispered to her ears softly, "Well, if that's the case... I should take you to the library's archives. I'm in charge of helping out in that area, so it's all gonna be fine." 

"The archives?" 

"Yeah..." Leila responded silently, covering with her hand as she gossiped. "Apparently, there's a lot of supernatural stuff down there!" 

The pair talked a lot— from their taste in fashion; how Leila loved the soft glam style while Mara truly loved the grunge ones to their favorite makeup brands and beauty gurus, as well as their favorite shows. Despite these differences, both of them had one common ground: the love for Lana del Rey's music as well as their philosophies in life— being the opinionated ladies that they are— and their hopes to make the society better one day. 

"Do you want me to help you in learning how to read and write in Japanese?" Asked Leila as she listened to her newly-made friend's complains on how difficult it was to catch up with the lessons due to her illiteracy. 

"Sure!" The young lady cheekily claimed after answering her friend's question, "I would love that!" 

After a long chat, mostly about their ideals and interests, the duo decided to head towards the archives— whose entrance was covered by a huge bookshelf that contained several publications made by the school— magazines and newspaper. 

The place was small yet neat. It only had few old books lying round and surely, the place was pretty neat. It also appears to be recently cleaned by of course, Leila. 

"There are lots of books here about occultism and... supernatural stuff." Leila scratched the back of her head as she softly spoke, being cautious about her surroundings, "I'm doing you a favor here. It is my duty to regulate this place. So be careful when handling stuff!" 

Mara began looking around the shelves— with Leila's assistance— since she was having hard time reading in Japanese. The pair seem to be focused on finding the book that they were looking for; until the pair got tired— for what they were looking for, the authentic ones, were nowhere to be found. Instead, they only got those books that depicted supernatural beings the same way as it is stereotyped in every hollywood movies. 

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you, Mara-chan." Leila sighed in defeat as she started dusting off the shelves. "I really thought they were something else out here..."

"Hush, baby girl." Mara cheerfully snorted as she assured Leila, "I'm not disappointed. It's totally fine with me." 

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, blinking, and communicating with the way they look at each other before letting out a jovial and heartened laugh from their lips. 

Mara felt as if she finally found her place in this world— a person that she could treat as her soulmate and a sibling in the cruel world that she was living in. Everything happens for a reason— and meeting her feels like it is the reason— Leila's soothing and friendly vibe is an escape to the chaotic household that she was living in.

"Best friends?"

"Best friends." 


	11. 𝔣𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔰

**【ｃｏｎｆｌｉｃｔ ａｒｉｓｅｓ】**

_"Just... who are you?"_

_Reiji's fingers were trembling as he asked the lady right before him— caressing her hair and holding her waist. He could only see half of her face; a plump pinkish lips as she touched his porcelain cheek with her warm hand._

_It was a different kind of fear— something pure and delightful— yet it scared him. It was raging; destructive and obsessive. The feeling frightened him... as he never felt this strong towards anyone. Not even to the woman whom he dearly loved but never did the same: his mother, Beatrix._

_She was wearing the same clothes as his mother— the red victorian ball gown that he loved seeing as a child because it was a sign of her presence— the presence of the woman he genuinely looked up to yet also the one who completely crushed him— his soul, his mind, and his heart._

_"I am..." Her voice was filled with gentleness— something that consoles his rotten spirit. "...the root of his evil."_

_Tears began falling from his eyes without him even realizing it. He began to wonder about who this woman is— and why does it feel as if he's known her for a long time? His heart felt pierced as he listened to her timid sobs as she was wiping his tears, instead of her own. Reiji could see the droplets of tears flowing from her eyes— as he could see them dripping from her chin. Too bad, he couldn't see her eyes— the windows of her soul._

_But Reiji could describe her as one thing: the epitome of grace— the aura that his mother, Beatrix, once wanted to have that she began treating him cruelly, neglecting him as a child._

_She began to pull away from his touch, running away from him as these words came out from her lips, "We will meet again, Reiji."_

Panting and sweating: that's what the young dark purple-haired man began to do as he slowly woke up from his deep slumber right after he was done reading his textbooks and doing his homework. His broad back seem to ache as well— as he was working for extra hours on his desk.

He looked at his old grandfather's clock, seeing that it was approximately 7 am— a dawn for a vampire's body clock and most likely, all of his idiotic brothers are asleep. Reiji began to entangle his fingers on to his dark purple short hair, giving it a light pull; frustrated on how he did not get the right amount of sleep. Gulping, he realized what he was feeling— the blood thirst; the absolute craving for the sweet syrup from a mortal being.

The young male smirked as he thought of a plan: to lure that woman who he would like to call a child girl due to her raging immaturity as well as disobedience. Unlike Yui, taming someone who has a strong and tiger-like personality would feel like an honor. Sadistic thoughts began to infiltrate his mind as he grinned wider, satisfying his sadistic self though trying to think of a perfect execution to put this new imbecile to her own place— to learn what fear truly is.

Yet as he was getting himself dressed from his cozy sleepwear, there was a strangely peasant smell coming from the kitchen. Reiji was unaware if it was simply his thirst that was taking its toll on him or if it was really something else he should know of. Being the vigilant man he is, the young man used his teleportation powers, transporting towards the manor's kitchen— and he saw something that was familiar: a woman wearing pastel pink floral rompers paired with her white and pink saddle shoes as well as her frilly white socks. 

Reiji's eyes widened as this woman looked at him back with a tender smile. His initial reaction should be enraged but the young male vampire seem to calm down at the sight of her. She began speaking in her soft voice, "My, my... You didn't tell me that you live here." 

Of course, he knows her! It was that brown-haired lady who has been helping out in the campus library for the past few months. Reiji has been seeing during multiple occasions in the library. It was also rumored that her grades were high, ranking 1st in the whole freshmen batch, despite simply being a student from an all-girls' school overseas. That girl: Leila Ueda. 

Reiji's eyebrows furrowed more as he remembered the first time they met. It was a good encounter in the library. Being the bookworm that he is, he began looking through the classics for his own entertainment. That time, he was having a hard time looking for something to read. Well, who could blame him? He's been reading a lot of books since then and haven't stopped even after her death. Almost all of the books displayed were either two things: already read by him or it wasn't just his cup of tea.

As he was looking through the bookshelves, Reiji noticed the girl peering through the gaps of the wooden rack. He thought— is it someone who would want to confess again? But he decided to shake these thoughts off as he ordered, "Come out there and tell me what you need." 

A brown haired-lady came out behind the ledge with a soft smile. Her Mary Jane heels began to click as he moved towards Reiji— who seem to wear a frown. His observant self began to be suspicious of the vibrant energy that she emitted. 

She stated with her timid yet alluring voice, "I'm Leila Ueda, the student assistant. Do you need help?" 

Reiji just looked at her— absorbing every detail of Leila. After a second, he replied, "I would like to look for a classic book, please."

"Oh shit!" The young male snapped from his thoughts as Mara began running towards Leila as she held an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry about this!" 

Mara held an intensely nervous look as Reiji looked at her in disbelief, annoyance, and disappointment. His deep voice was blaring as he yelled, "Oshioko-san, in the living room, now!" 

The young black-haired lady's head was hung down low as Reiji began to spew several sermons from his lips with Leila's presence. Her hands were placed on her lap, fidgeting her fingers as she listened as he ranted angrily. She was beyond embarrassed that her newly-made friend had to see this.

"You invited her because she has to tutor you. And you didn't even tell me about this!" Reiji rebuked as he began doing dramatic hand gestures while expressing himself. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"B-because you'll get angry and—" Mara began to do puppy and teary eyes and he could only scowl irritatedly at her pity-seeking face. 

More lecture came out from Reiji's lips: mostly about how ill-mannered it is to invite someone without asking the 'owner' and about defying him. It was pretty loud and tiresome for anyone's ears— until a certain someone decided to interrupt his endless whining. 

"Hey, mister. Sorry to interrupt you but don't you think it's ill-mannered to scold her in front of her own visitor?" Leila, who was sitting on the couch, rebutted kindly while staring at her friend who was trembling in fear from his wrath. "She already explained herself. You're supposed to be correcting her in private instead of disciplining her like a child in front of other people." 

Reiji popped a vein. He didn't like this— at all. Just, who does this woman think she is? But at the same time, he hates to admit this at all— Leila was right. He wanted to argue back, but he'd rather lose the argument rather than making himself look like a total idiot. 

"I suppose you're right, Ueda-san." Reiji replied, pushing his glasses towards the bridge of his nose. "Let's not waste any time here." 

Out of embarrassment, Reiji began to walk away, using his powers of teleportation. Heck, that was the first time he lost an argument with a woman! He had never been so disappointed with himself, putting palm on his face as he started to roll his eyes.

It was infuriating and embarrasing— whatever happened earlier. 

"Maybe it's not Oshioko-san who should be punished first..." Reiji uttered under his breath as held his whip with his hand. "But that woman...

Leila Ueda." 

Meanwhile, the pair went back to Mara's room as she ranted nonstop about how authoritarian Reiji is, copying is expressions in a mocking sense. Leila could only giggle at her as she did this while they were both sitting on Mara's wooden desk while being taught how to read and write in different Japanese writing systems. Studying was pretty tiring for Mara but with Leila around, it seems fun. It's like learning and socializing at the same time!

"So this is how you write—" Leila stopped as her eyes landed on a certain object that was placed on the seal of the young black-haired's opened window: a white rose. "...Now, we didn't notice it being here." 

Mara's eyes widened at the flower— slowly picking it up and realizing that the torns had been cut. White roses? Who could it be? She began to wonder yet her stubborn nature decided to shake it off— deciding that it's simply just one of the brothers' prank or even trap to lure her; to drink her blood. 

"Oh, it's nothing." She chuckled, picking it up, and placing it on the desk. "Probably it's just one of the brothers playing a prank on me."

Leila smirked as she teased and stated sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah. What a prank."

"Leila, stop!" Mara blushed as she laughed along with her joke. 

Little did she know, there was a certain individual watching from a far as she picked up his small gift. A small smile appeared on his lips in relief. She accepted his small gesture of appreciation— and for him, that's more than enough for he was rejected by the first woman he admired. Now that this woman— blessed with tranquility as much as the first one whi crushed his heart, he wouldn't miss a single chance. 

"You will be..." He growled, "Mine."


	12. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔳𝔦𝔩

**【ｈｉｓ ｂｌａｚｉｎｇ ｏｂｓｅｓｓｉｏｎ】**

"Hey, that's pretty rad, Laito-kun!" A young female with short blonde bob hair flirtatiously slapped his shoulder while giggling. "You're so good at speaking French!"

Taking his fedora off as he gave the young female a smug grin and leaning towards her left ear, he whispered in a husky and seductive tone, "I'm good at French kissing too, if you'd let me." 

Laito then pulled away from this contact, leaving the woman blushing with her lips parted, staring at the red-head with her eyes widened— feeling overwhelmed yet aroused by his seemingly affectionate gesture. Before the young man could even leave, he gave the lady a sly look— cheekily smiling before giving her a gesture of flying kiss and then walking away. 

"Damn— he's so hot!" 

"Girl, you were really lucky to talk to him." 

"Laito-kun, I love you!"

Those ramblings came out from their tiny puckered lips as he started to walk along the hallway, towards his classroom, where he should be staying during this hour. But these women appear to entertain him more rather than some bald teacher wearing a funny mustache and discussing about mathematics— algebra, to be exact. Though Laito's grades were pretty decent (compared to his other brothers), he never favored math yet still did it out of necessity. 

Laito never favored mathematics. In fact, he's more of a language and literature type of guy. He loves literature— greek mythology, to be exact. The concept of gods sinning and doing the selfish deeds as what most humans do; it sparks the fire in him. He feels more connected to them— rather than an entity who calls himself a god— a self-righteous heavenly being who separates himself from his own people yet likes to be called their 'father'.

The wrath of the gods and their lustful indulgence— it entices him; never fails to make him tranced. Besides, it was introduced by the first woman who taught him love— how could he forget such beauty? She was his stunning Aphrodite— his muse; the goddess of beauty in his eyes, the pleasing yet selfish woman who gave him life, Cordelia. 

As he was walking, Laito noticed the person coming towards his way. It was that girl with the long jet black hair and her emerald twinkling orbs— Mara Oshioko; the young lady from the land of freedom: the America, probably the place where she got her smart mouth. Despite her feisty aura, Laito could sense something weird with her scent— almost as inviting as the sacrificial bride, Yui, yet also different because its scent slowly pulls you closer, seemingly... magical. That's how he's supposed to put it. Batting his slanted eyes, a filthy smirk once again appeared on his lips— deciding to mess with the poor young lady. 

"What is it, Laito? Fucking let me pass or before I do Batista bomb on your petty ass." Mara rolled her eyes at his attempts to block her from getting away, or even passing through the hallway. 

Little did they know, there was a group of girls who were able to follow him as he was about to head towards his room. The angered leader of his tiny fanclub were angered at the sight of Mara— knowing that she's someone who comes home along with the Sakamaki brothers, having a convenient ride in their huge black limousine, and seemingly close to the brothers that they all adored so much.

"Oh, Laito's with that girl!" Their female leader who had a dyed blue hair tied in pig tails yelled as her companions looked at their direction, with their eyes burning in rage and jealousy. "It's the girl who hangs out with them a lot!"

As they jogged their way towards the pair, Laito dragged Mara's wrist and sprinted, dragging her with him, running around the school hallways to look for the safest place to hide. And guess where how they both ended up?

They ended up caging themselves inside the school's narrow storage room while waiting for the girls to go away and be distracted. 

"Where'd you think they went?"

"I think they went that way upstairs! Come on, let's split up and look for them!" 

Laito could sense her scent; holding a vibrant aroma in it. If Yui's blood was a glass of finest century old wine, then Mara's blood appears to be a fresh cold strawberry milk to him. It's something that's weirdly refreshing, sweet, and something that could make you stronger. His bloodlust even began to grow as he saw her smiled at him— a lighthearted laughter escaping from her tiny plump lips as she clapped her both hands.

"Well, that was such a ride. Your fangirls must be really angry now!" Tucking her long black hair behind her ear, Mara let out a soft giggle as she stood up from the stool where she was seated, across him who sat on the cold tiled floor. "I think I'll have to go. I had my own fun, by the way." 

Before her fingers could even touch the doorknob, Laito pulled her petite body towards him and slowly, her head fell on his chest. Her weight on his body caused his fedora hat to be removed, landing on the floor as she tightened her grip around his arms. This gesture made Mara's eyebrows furrow— which Laito immediately noticed, much to his amusement. 

"Hey, do you want your batista bomb right now?" Mara joked as she nervously laughed; tensed from Laito's eyes filled with bloodlust. "Because I— ow!" 

Her emerald eyes widened in shock as she found herself lying in a vulnerable position— her legs parted as she lied on the cold hard ground while the red orange-haired man was hovering above her— both his hands on the floor. His cheeks were red as his eyes were clouded with filthy indulgence, combined with his wicked grin like a chesire cat. Laito's orbs were glowing red; a sign of extreme desire. His hand began to caress from her shoulder down to her thigh— tracing circles on top of her soft skin. 

Mara began to let out an audible whimper as his sharp fangs penetrated her— furrowing her brows in pain. Attempting to stop him, she tried to kick him but due to his inhuman strength. He placed her other leg on top of his shoulder— which made her feel embarrased. Why does Japanese school uniforms have shorter skirts? She thought as her hands began to cover her face out of embarrasment. He could literally see what's in between her legs! I repeat, in between her legs!

"T-This is lewd... can you stop now?" Mara whispered softly under her breath as she struggled to move the thigh where he was feeding— but it only got worse as the wounds began to tear apart and be bigger and so, she stopped moving. "I mean I'd be totally fine if you're really t-thirsty b-b-but j-just d-dont look at m-my underwe—" 

"You're really worried about that right now?" Laito began to chuckle darkly as he wiped the blood that stained his lips as it began dripping down his chin. He noticed how Mara covered her blushing face. His hand began to caress her long black hair as he whispered into her ear, "What happened to the sassy little slut earlier? Did I just bring out the maiden in her?" 

His finger began to trail around her curves— from the chest to her hips. Laito would even agree to the fact that her blood tasted so good; almost sweeter than Yui's— like the finest strawberry milk you could ever find. What intrigued him the most is the fact that he could see his surroundings float as he drank it: high—yes. That would be the best way to describe it. It was enthralling— something that mesmerized him; yet made him felt strong. 

Mara could only look at him with her eyes filled with fear. Lying on the cold hard ground as he admired her body, she tried to push— and even struggled to hit him with her own legs; but his grip on her thighs kept on tightening that she was able to let out a loud yelp. This woke Laito from his enraptured state of mind. His lips fell into a frown as his right hand attempted to cover the young lady's plump lips.

Much to his dismay, the doors of the storage room opened— which revealed a brunette standing right in front of the doorway. Mara's best friend: Leila. The position was awkward— and while Laito gazing back at the young lady's round magenta eyes, the black-haired female was able to push him away, and running towards Leila, whose expression couldn't be read. 

Mara, who was nervous that her dearest friend might find out about them being vampires, immediately dragged Leila out of the scene and pretended as if nothing happened. She tried to put up on a jolly front as she began telling how her day was. Still, Leila began to ask her questions around despite the black-haired lady trying to change the topic.

"So... who was that guy earlier? That's one of the Sakamakis you're freeloading with, right?" Leila interrogated as her round magenta orbs began to stare back at her emerald green pair of orbs— detecting if she's hiding something, or not. 

Mara answered as her eyes slowly averted on the ground, "Y-Yeah... I just helped him hide from his bunch of crazy fangirls. D-Don't mind the scene earlier."

The brunette could see through her body language— the way she couldn't stare back at her, how she stuttered between her words— quite obviously, trying to conceal something. Though Leila thought not to put enough pressure on it for now, she wanted to know what the hell was going on because from the scenario she encountered, she could feel Mara's frightened state— as well as ashamed. She could also see through the red-head's bullshit; how he was acting like a hunter towards its prey. She's not the dumbest girl. At the back of her mind, Leila knew there was something wrong that Mara chose to hide— that it was done out of fear and a forced need. 

"Is that so?" The young lady asked, "Damn, what a good friend he is." 

The two of them began to banter and fool around as they both tell about how their day went— how Mara found the Sakamaki's fangirls really amusing and how Leila debated with a classmate's sexist remarks during their History class. The black-haired lady told her friend how the brothers jaw-dropped as they saw her wearing the new school uniform. Truly, it suited her as it hugged every curve around her body.

'I don't know what the hell just happened,' Leila pondered as she began to chatter with her cheerful friend, 'But whatever it is, I will soon find out.' 

Meanwhile, inside the rest room, Laito was beyond elated as his pupils dilated while sniffing a piece of fabric that was dropped by the young lady earlier. 

Apparently, Mara dropped her piece of black fabric: a tiny handkerchief— which was stained with blood, probably from the earlier encounter. Laito was about to return it— but the scent truly enthralled him. It was endearing— the feeling of being high on drugs! Yes, that's how her scent affected his nerves! 

'Ah, how addictive.' Laito thought as he inhaled the aroma of the sweet enzyme that he tasted. 'That blood...

shall be all mine.'


	13. 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔥𝔦𝔤𝔥 𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔰𝔰

_**【ａ ｈｅａｒｔｂｒｅａｋｉｎｇ ｒｅｖｅｌａｔｉｏｎ】** _

"I can't believe that you're here." Reiji facepalmed at the sight of a young lady in front of him— properly sitting with her back straightened and her facial expression beaming, wearing a hot pink v-neck top that revealed half of her chest, a white frilly skirt that reached down to her thighs, along with her pastel pink mary jane heals and frilly white socks. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed back upon the dark purple-haired man while listening to his cruel rants about how the young female right before him is one of his father's greatest scholar.

"I refuse to believe that an idiot like Oshioko-san is friends with an academic scholar like yourself." Reiji pushed his glasses towards the bridge of his pointed nose, his eyebrows furrowing as he remembered seeing one of Mara's Math test papers with the score of 52/100. "Unbelievable. I thought you're a—"

"What do you mean she's an idiot? You don't know that much about her anyways." Leila argued as she rolled her eyes; crossing the both of her harms as well as her legs, feeling annoyed towards Reiji's claim. Leila dislikes it when someone talks shit about her friends, especially if she knows them better than the latter.

Apparently, Leila's boarding house had technical difficulties that made it hard for her to concentrate on her studies. Her boardmates were always drinking and partying loudly around the dormitory. Besides, there would be times when the water and the electricity are cut off— leading to her being unable to do her research paper due to the following day. This gave her a lot of headache— resulting to herself contacting her school and asking for them to let her transfer to a different dormitory. Few days later, the school administration responded to her request— giving her the address that one of the school's board directors gave; which they refused to mention the name.

Once she realized that the address was pertaining to the Sakamaki Manor, the young brunette got confused and questioned the brothers' identity even more. Just, who are they and why does everything seem to be connected towards them? Moreover, Leila still remembers the scene that she discovered in the school's tiny storage room; a week prior to the current time. She began to question their power and connections but kept her mouth shut despite it appearing as something suspicious to her. The brunette swore to her life that she would keep herself vigilant; until she finds out who, or even, what they really are.

Reiji only sighed at her response, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at her. He totally disagreed— but he decided not to say anything as this female right before him won't stop until she wins an argument. How childish and improper, he thought. Only if there was someone out there who would teach her a lesson— to learn when and when not to say anything. Quite twisted, but that's how he is.

Leaving the manor's foyer, Reiji thought of an idea to teach her a lesson. For him, Leila needs to be placed in the right alignment— to learn how to be polite and to not say anything; especially with the fact that she is about to live with them. She must know that Reiji is not the type of man that her sharp tongue should be messing with— not even with her liberated philosophies that promotes 'disobedience'.

"I believe I should serve you something, Miss Ueda. You seem to be tired from coming all the way here." Reiji crossed his arms as he bowed to her as a sign of respect right before disappearing. "Please excuse myself."

Upon entering his room, he grabbed one of his best teacups from his tableware collection; a blue chinese porcelain teacup that existed for almost two centuries. Reiji loved collecting tablewares— it reminds him of the woman who raised him; the woman who made him feel the need to compete with his own blood brother in order to have their attention; his mother, Beatrix.

"What a stubborn girl..." Reiji whispered, mixing the freshly brewed jasmin tea. Sniffing its smell, he muttered under his breath with a dark chuckle escaping from his lips, "She needs to be punished."

Meanwhile, in the foyer, Leila was all alone. Unfortunately, it was already too late and everyone in the house was sleeping, even her best friend, Mara, who seem to be really tired from trying to read Kanji and other Japanese phrases. Yui was taking her rest as well, after a long time from school— same with most of the brothers. Only Reiji was awake due to their father suddenly contacting them in order to announce that an academic scholar from Japan's top all girls' school will arrive in few hours— which happened to me her, Leila Ueda. And here she is now, sitting on the foyer's couch while holding her tablet and sketching with her fingers while waiting for someone's presence— specifically, Reiji.

The brunette's magenta pair of orbs began to sparkle as she tapped her fingers on the screen. Visual arts— in all forms— are one of the things that could make her truly happy. She feels cozy and comfortable during the process; stroking everything with her fingers until the colors blend together. No matter how hard it is, Leila feels elated whenever she sees the final product of her hardwork: a masterpiece that will never fade— something that people around her would be proud of. Whenever the young lady looks at her finished work, she feels like a mother staring at its newborn child— born out of her own imagination and creativity.

Humming as she was trying to draw on her graphic tablet, Leila was surprised when someone suddenly snatched it from her bare hands. That someone turned out to be one of the brothers; the brother whom she thought was timid and child-like, always silently hugging his pirate teddy bear and watching everyone from a distance. It was none other than the light purple-haired Sakamaki, Kanato. She surely has heard of him in school! Girls in her class would describe him as the 'cute shota' type but Leila wouldn't buy it— thinking that something's completely odd with his behavior.

"Who are you?" Asked Kanato in his monotone voice, staring at Leila's magenta orbs with his eerie-looking purpled ones. His eyes began to scan her artwork drawn in the tablet, showing a portrait of a woman in her white dress, properly sitting on a chair like a lady. "And your work is really pretty... like a doll."

Leila, who was baffled by his sudden presence, didn't know how to respond. Attempting to be nice towards him, she tried to give him a kind response, saying, "Oh, I'm Leila Ueda and thank you. Your teddy bear looks nice t—"

Suddenly, she heard a 'THUD' on the ground. Leila slowly realized that her graphic tablet was tossed on the ground by Kanato— who seem to be infuriated by her courteous remark; which left the brunette puzzled. Really, what could have angered him? Despite the feeling of annoyance, Leila did not speak— not to heighten the male's vexation. She slowly picked her graphic tablet from the ground and luckily, it was still working. Her worried magenta pair of orbs changed into an eyesmile of relief as she realized that nothing changed with her tablet; not even on the layers of the artwork.

"You shouldn't have talked so friendly towards teddy. You're lucky that I wasn't able to destroy it, you stupid woman." Kanato hissed towards her, looking down as she slowly picked up the electronic gadget, keeping it inside the hand bag she was carrying, and ignoring his immature insult. After this, she sitted properly on the couch as the young male only stared at Leila, observing her features: the facial mark that suited her oval-shaped face, her round magenta orbs, and her plump and glossy lips. Her outfit also stunned him— especially her ruffled skirt and her flounced socks. With her beauty, Kanato immediately knew where her place should be: in his dark sanctuary— a place where his sins and desires were hidden, waiting to be uncovered.

"Come on, follow me." The purple-haired male ordered Leila, who was bewildered by how he was forcefully tugging her soft-porcelain hands. "I wanna show you something."

As Reiji headed towards the foyer, he immediately noticed something weird. His grip towards his tray, that contained a teacup filled with tea, tightened as he noticed that Leila's scent disappear. He couldn't sense her smell from a meter or more— causing his irritation. This was his plan: to teach put her in her own place! Where the hell did she go this time? Did Mara wake up, fetched her dearest friend, and had a tiny celebration after knowing that she's staying along with us? But no— because he couldn't detect Mara's scent either. Feeling frustrated, he angrily placed the tray on top of the living room table— pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"What a stupid woman, wandering around this household all alone." Reiji sighed at the thought, "Where could she be?"

It was silent and dark— that's how Leila would describe the seemingly graveyard that they were in. She felt chills running down her spine as she slowly take steps along with Kanato, muttering prayers under her breath. The brunette seem to maintain a cool composure outside yet her insides were trembling. For some reason, she felt threatened around Kanato— as he appears to be ruthless, short-tempered, and violent— despite his youthful features. She's not even gonna lie about how she sees him as the crazy and evil child that she has seen in Hollywood horror movies before.

The rain began to pour as the wind was blowing strongly. Leila's brown hair began to fly all around the places as she struggled to keep it in tact. The pair ended up stopping in front of a seemingly-huge shed that had a wooden door in front. The young lady could not shake the uneasy feeling around her— yet she stayed silent, following him out of fright.

"We're here." Kanato spoke in his monotone voice, hugging his teddy bear tighter as he stared at the shed right before him. He opened the wooden door as he gestured Leila to come in. "Come in, Leila-san."

The young woman entered the dark and silent room— looking around the huge chamber. If Leila was the one to decide, this place would be one of the most uncanny places she has ever been because of the antique items found inside; like who the hell uses a grandfather's clock nowadays? The place seems like it wasn't opened for years— seemingly dusty; yet filled with different vintage materials and... odd waxed-dolls that almost resembled a real human.

"This is my collection. Aren't they all cute, Leila-san?" Kanato asked in a seemingly cheerful voice— twirling the brunette's curls between his slender fingers. The young woman immediately nodded as she was already shaking— afraid to enrage the light purple-haired young man. A dark chuckle escaped from his lips as she responded.

Staring at the waxed dolls, Leila began to perceive how familiar those faces were. Surely, the young brunette has seen them before— but it was hard for her to remember when and where. The funny thing is, she has been sheltered in her school for a decade now; living in a luxurious dormitory and studying along with other females while they were being taught how to be more 'proper' and 'lady-like', as well as basic academic knowledge.

Until one of these dolls struck her like a lightning.

"This..." Leila's magenta orbs widened as she began to cover her mouth. Words won't come out from her lips— gasping and pointing at the woman's body while she was quivering in fright. It was horrendous for her; how could people let this happen?

"Do you know one of them, Leila-san?" Kanato began to laugh like a maniac as he was gazing upon the young female. Her long brown hair covered her face as she fell on to the ground; her knees weakening as she slowly deciphered what was going on. Soft sobs began escaping from her lips out of despair and sorrow, slowly formulating a conclusion— the truth that she would never want to face— but here she is now. And if the truth is already being served right before your eyes, the greatest sin is to close them once again and to pretend as if everything that's going on around you is just normal.

"T-These women are graduates from my school..." Leila weeped as her fists clenched and her knuckles slowly turned white. Angrily wiping her tears with her arm, she spoke with a venomous tone. "So this is where we go right after they groom us, huh? We get to be one of your play toys."

Kanato gently lay his precious stuffed bear on the ground as he approached Leila— who was still mourning while kneeling on the ground. She was too loud, he thought. With his right hand, he began to grab a fistful of her hair in order to make her stand. The brunette began to let out a bloodcurdling scream due to pain, fear, anger, and hurt. How could the institution that she was very proud of— the prestigious Rozumari Academy— do this to their students? How could they build them just for these terrifying monsters to break them? Who is the person behind these illegal operations? If she's not mistaken, what they are doing is human trafficking— and for Leila, it was unforgivable and macabre.

Kanato pinned her on the wall as he slapped her face— earning a loud yelp from her. He began throwing his tantrums as tears began to fall from his eyes, yelling right before her face. "How dare you shout like that?! You will wake everyone up! If that happens, I can't turn you into one of my collections anymore!"

"Do whatever you want. Kill me if that pleases you." Leila spitefully jeered while her head was hanging low, staring on the wooden floor. "Look, I don't care anymore."

The light purple-haired male began to let out a sinister chuckle as his hand began to grip her jaw tightly, causing her to look upon his face which she described as 'inhumane'— how his lips were widely smiling and how his eyes screamed delight. If a normal person was found out to be a serial murderer like how he turned out to be, they would not act like this! This young man is simply a heartless psychopath!

"You think I'll let you die that easy? That I'll give you what you want that easy?" Kanato began to laugh crazily as he whispered, tucking her brown silky hair behind her ear. "I'd rather make you suffer— to see more of your exciting expressions, Leila-san!"

His cold lips began kissing her sweaty jaw— down to her collarbone. She simply stood there; her magenta eyes slowly losing its spark because of numbness. Her expression changed into a pained one when Kanato bit her, sinking his fangs deeply on her soft porcelain skin.

"V-vampires..." She whimpered under her breath. The young brunette began to deduce oddly occurences in her mind— how Mara was acting weird after that scenario inside the school's storage room, how wounds would randomly appear around her body— and even small bruises. Leila always thought that her skin was hypersensitive; but no. Her dearest friend was a prey; an innocent victim, just like her fellow students from Rozumari Academy! She was probably protecting them out of fear of being murdered by these terrible spawns of Satan!

He began to make comments about her blood while feasting on her— which the young brunette deemed as disgusting and gruesome. "Your blood tastes better than how it smells! I—"

"Kanato." Reiji appeared behind Kanato as he was still feeding from Leila's body. His gripped towards her hand tightened; as if he owns her body— his eyes giving his brother a death glare like a tiger while protecting its own food; even to the point of growling. "Ayato was looking for you. I believe he wants to ask you something."

Just with that, Kanato pulled away from her, tossing her on the ground like a rag doll. Wiping the sweet blood that was dripping down his chin, he walked out of the scene and disappeared— but not before giving the male megane an angered stare. He even muttered these words under his breath before he left, "How dare you all disturb me during this important time?"

Meanwhile, Reiji stared at Leila, who seem to appear devastated. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he looked in to her magenta pair of orbs to see nothing but pure emptiness. The joy in her eyes slowly faded away along with the free-spirited vibe she used to emit. Despite his seemingly stoic and proper demeanor, Reiji could see the distress and agony in her eyes. Don't get mistaken; he loved how things turned out. She probably knows her place now— but still, the dark purple- haired man felt beyond upset.

Something in him turned out to be so wrathful. Reiji began to push his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he gazed upon her trembling figure— hugging her knees while sniffing; tears staining on her cheeks. He was supposed to make her suffer; the one who would have her first bite! Now, this made him feel troubled. He wanted to take all her firsts— and if only that little runt didn't come along! He would have been the first one to see her grief!

Reiji could only sigh as he stared at her destructed self as she began mourning. "Hurry up and stand. We don't have all the time here."

But she remained there— her petite physique had its back slouched while she silently stared on the empty wooden floor. The surroundings felt cold as it was raining cats and dogs outside— yet Leila's heart felt warm; all because of her burning indignation, anguish, and misery. Lamenting in front of a man she barely knew was something she has never done before. They were taught how to act courteously in front of a stranger yet the brunette decided to put everything aside. All the things that they were taught became pure bullshit at the back of her mind. The academy that she once called her safe place and refuge turned out to be an institution that manipulated them into becoming a 'perfect' lady only to be sold and exploited by noblemen like the Sakamakis.

"Monsters..." Leila whispered under her breath, causing Reiji to arch one of his brows. Her fists were tightly clenched with her knuckles turning white as she was tugging on her white frilly skirt. The brunette looked at his tall figure, staring at his cold eyes as she began to approach him and wail while throwing soft punches on his hard chest. "How could you tolerate this?! It's impossible for you to not know about your brother's killing hobby! You're nothing but a monster, just like him! You hide through your smart and cool vibe but the truth is, you're secretly a—"

Her cries were stopped as Reiji's hand landed on her face, causing her to fall on the ground once again. This caused Leila to touch her left tear stained cheeks. The brunette held an agitated expression while her body shuddered in terror and panic. The dark purple-haired man looked down on her as he held an unsympathetic look with his magenta eyes— just like hers'.

"You don't have the right to tell that I'm the same as my brothers." His voice was deep but she could sense the outrage in his voice. He began becoming more pitiless— pinning both of her soft ands on the ground, taking of his glasses, placing it few inches above her head, and hovering on top of her body that was lying on the ground. Reiji's head moved towards the side of her neck— which reminded him of the aroma of beautiful lilies as he started to move her soft brown curls out of the way. But before he could take a bite, he was adjourned by the young female's strong words.

"You're gonna kill me? Then go, kill me. Devour me all you want. Can't get enough of me, can you?" Leila began to let out a loud and scorning giggle which triggered Reiji's annoyance— even more when she placed her arms around her back, tracing circles around the area. As he sank his teeth on the soft part of her neck, a sly grin appeared on her lips while she was playing with his dark purple soft hair. Her laugh began to die down as she began to mock him in a smug tone. "But that will never change the fact that you tolerated a murder of many clueless ladies, Reiji. And that makes you... a mons~ter!"

Reiji felt vexed by her teasing, causing him to grip her wrists tighter as he fed on her skin— causing Leila to feel drowsy from loss of blood. Her magenta eyes began to close softly as she fainted from sensation. As she continued to lose her consciousness, he immediately searched for her pulse and surprisingly, the young brunette was still alive after the huge amount of blood that he and his half-brother, Kanato, had taken from her. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he lifted her tiny body from the ground with blood dripping from the insides of his mouth down to his chin. 

"Murdering you immediately would be too easy." Reiji growled as he struggled to put on his glasses while still carrying Leila. "I will make sure that you suffer... until you wish yourself dead, you immoral wench." 


End file.
